mcatlas_ruinscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Commands
Below are a list of all commands that you can use on MCatlas right now. If the server updates, this page may take longer before it adds any new commands. Town Commands /t new {townname} - Creates new town. /t here - Shows you the town screen of the town in which you stand. /t add {resident} - Mayor command to add residents to your town. /t kick {resident} - Mayor command to remove residents from your town. /t spawn - Teleports you to your town's spawn. /t spawn (townname) - Teleports you to a town. You can only teleport to towns which are in your nation or in a allied nation or the town is public. /t claim - Mayor command to claim the townblock in which you stand for your town. /t unclaim - Mayor command to unclaim the townblock in which you stand. /t deposit {$} - Adds money from player to the town bank. /t withdrawal {$} - Removes money from townbank. /t rank {add/remove} - {playername} {VIP/Helper/Assistant} - Grants or removes a rank to a resident of the town. /t set board {message} - Sets message seen by residents upon logging in. /t set mayor {resident} - Mayor command to give mayor status to another resident. /t set homeblock - Sets the homeblock and spawn of your town. /t set spawn - Sets the town spawn, must be done inside the homeblock. /t set name {name} - Change your town's name. /t set perm {resident/ally/outsider} {build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} - Gives permissions to build/destroy/switch/itemuse (It's recommended to turn build and destroy off for outsiders to prevent griefing). /t set taxes {$} - Sets taxes collected from each resident daily. Also sets percentage if taxpercent is toggled on. /t toggle explosion - Turn on/off explosions in town. /t toggle fire - Turn on/off firespread in town. /t toggle mobs - Turn on/off hostile mobspawning in town. /t toggle public - Turn on/off public /town spawning and the co-ordinates of the town's homeblock in the /town screen. /t toggle pvp - Turn on/off pvp in town. /t toggle taxpercent - Turn on/off taxing by percent/flatrate. /t toggle open - Turn on/off public joining to your town. /t join {townname} - Command to join a town that doesn't require invites. /t ? - Shows the town help page COMING SOON /t claim outpost - Claims an outpost for your town. /t outpost {number} - Teleports to an outpost. /t set outpost - Sets a townblock as an outpost. Nation Commands /n new {nationname} - Creates a nation. /n withdraw {$} - King command to remove money from the nation bank. /n deposit {$} - King command to add money to the nation bank. /n {add|remove} {playername} {assistant} - Grants or removes a rank to a resident of the nation. /n add {town} .. {town} - Invites/Adds a town to your nation. /n kick {town} .. {town} - Removes a player from your nation. /n delete {nation} - Deletes your nation. /n set king {resident} - King command to change the king of the nation. /n set captial {town} - Sets the capitol and king of the nation. /n set taxes {$} - Sets nationtax applied to the towns within the nation. /n set name {name} - Sets the nation's name. Plot Commands /plot claim - Resident command to personally claims a plot that are for sale. /plot {forsale/notforsale} {$} - Set a plot for sale. /plot set reset - Sets a shop/embassy/arena/wilds plot back to a normal plot. /plot set shop - Sets a plot to a shop plot. - /plot set embassy - Sets a plot to an embassy plot. /plot set arena - Sets a plot to an arena plot. - /plot set wilds - Sets a plot to a wilds plot. /plot toggle fire - Turn on/off firespread in the plot in which you stand. /plot toggle pvp - Turn on/off pvp in the plot in which you stand. /plot toggle explosion - Turn on/off explosions in the plot in which you stand. /plot toggle mobs - Turn on/off hostile mobspawning in the plot in which you stand. Chat Commands /tc - Put in front of text to speak with members of your town only, or without text afterwards to enter the channel. /nc - Put in front of text to speak with members of your nation only, or without text afterwards to enter the channel. /global - Put in front of text to speak in globalchat, or without text afterwards to enter the channel. /chat - Allows you to disable chat channels, as of right now it can only disable private messages.